


Bell's Idea

by angeliclyastral



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliclyastral/pseuds/angeliclyastral
Summary: Bell has an idea, Russell is more than happy to oblige.[ on tumblr under @ angelwritesstuffs ]
Relationships: Eleazar "Lazar" Azoulay/Reader, Russell Adler/Bell, Russell Adler/Eleazar "Lazar" Azoulay, Russell Adler/Reader, Russell Adler/Reader/Eleazar "Lazar" Azoulay, Russell Adler/Reader/Eleazar 'Lazar' Azoulay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bell's Idea

To be fair, this was your idea. You didn’t think Lazar was the type of person that would agree to something about this. However, surprised you were, you were glad.

Adler watched as you undressed in front of Lazar, he couldn’t lie, it was incredibly sexy to see you whore yourself out to one of his favourite team members. There was still a grain of possessiveness in him when he saw Lazar’s hands roam over your body as you straddled him on the couch.

The three of you were in the back room, you had this planned for a week. You anxiously waited for the day to come. Essentially, you and Russell have been a thing for a while, so when you expressed the want for a threesome, your boyfriend didn’t have a problem. He had the perfect man in mind. He respected Lazar to be a good man, reliable, careful, but he often wondered what it would be like if you or he had Lazar in bed.

Lazar sat back, but kept his hands on you, he groaned as you ground your hips on him, his thick cock strained in his pants. He groaned and grasped at your waist. You laid tantalizing kisses along his neck, it had been so long since someone touched him this way. He shut his eyes as they were rolling to the back of his head. His soft touches and caresses was a stark contrast to Adler’s hair pulling and ass smacks.

Both felt good, but you just wanted to be fucked right now. 

You chuckled against his skin. “You touch me like I’ll fall apart in your hands.”

He pulled back, gently touching your face, glancing from you to Adler. “Typically, I don’t tamper with what’s not mine.” 

Russell smirked. “Oh, come on, Lazar. I won’t hold it against you if you do as you please. She’s more resilient than she looks.” He walked up to them, he stood behind you and began massaging your shoulders. “We all know what we’re getting into, why don’t we just have fun with it, huh?”

You flicked your tongue out at Lazar as you cheekily ground against him. He gasped your name and swore. “I want to make you feel good, Lazar.” You gave him a moment to breath, stilling your hips your expression softened. “But, if you change your mind-”

His grip tightened on you. “No-” It was almost a plea. “I’m here.”

You smiled sweetly. “Alright.”

Russell began to take his clothes off, he started with his jacket, and then off came his shirt. He was looked upon by both you and Lazar. Lazar couldn’t help it, he was an awkward guy when it came to this stuff, so he couldn’t help to think that he was about to have a threesome with his commanding officer and his girlfriend.

Men was no doubt uncharted territory for Lazar, but the man had been curious over the years. He would never go out of his way to fuck another man, but he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity, and he certainly didn’t pass up this one.

As Lazar’s eyes were glued on Russell’s body you took this as an opportunity to get his shirt off. Once Lazar’s eyes met yours he cleared his throat. “W-What are the rules again?”

Adler was stripped down to his boxers when he sat next to Lazar, their bare shoulders touched. “What you say goes. If you want to stop, we stop. If you wanna fuck Bell’s brains out, you fuck her brains out. You can’t come in her pussy, but you can come anywhere else.” Russell’s gaze panned over Lazar’s powerfully built arms, his frame was built of muscle, his skin tattered with fading small scars and freckles. Experimentally, Russell reached out to brush his fingers against Lazar’s shoulder. The younger man shivered at the touch, his gaze locked with Russell’s.

Russell’s fingers began to trace a line along Lazar’s jaw. “If you wanted to experiment, I wouldn’t mind.”

Lazar’s dick twitched in his pants, his body overwhelmed with the presence of two very attractive people. He shut his eyes as he surrendered to your caresses, he tilted his head as you peppered kisses along the side of his face. You were so gentle with him, he almost forgot the presence of Russell before he felt a kiss on his lips. Lazar knew it was him when he felt Adler’s hand close in around his throat, the dominant man squeezed Lazar’s throat gently.

The younger man had never been touched by a man this way, he never had a woman that was someone else’s undoing his belt between his legs. Somehow though, through all that awkward pensiveness, Lazar truly surrendered himself to the situation, after all, he did agree to this. He felt your hands on his crotch and Adler’s lips on his own, He trusted you both, otherwise he wouldn’t be here. He kissed Russell back, with the same passion he would show his own woman.

The coarseness of another man opened something within Lazar he never really knew was there, this heat between him and his boss was gratifying. He reached out to Russell, his hands roamed the other man’s bare frame. Feeling the scars and hair you knew all too well. Russell moaned as Lazar traced a thumb over the other man’s nipple. You tugged at Lazar’s jeans, the man pulled away from your boyfriend to lift his hips for you to pull the jeans and boxers down. 

“Shit.” You couldn’t help but verbalize your amazement. Lazar’s manhood twitched proudly, he felt Russell let out a breath.

“Damn, Lazar.” He gave an impressive smirk at the man’s member.

You wrapped your fingers around him, you could barely do that, the thought excited him. Slowly you started pumping your hand up and down his thick shaft, licking a stripe onto his head, he shuddered at your hot breath. Russell kissed along Lazar’s neck, biting into his flesh, the younger man groaned.

Russell reached out to press his hand onto Lazar’s chest, his coarse hand and his soft lips were overwhelming to Lazar. Especially when you started sucking his dick, damn, you were good at this. Sucking and slurping away at him, it was a difficult job, but it was well worth it to hear this massive man moan at your touch. Russell flicked at Lazar’s nipples, he enjoyed watching the jolt of pleasure with every flick.

Lazar’s fingers curled in your hair, with his other hand, he pressed it over Adler’s. He swore at the touch, the warm contact from the two of you would be enough to make him come. But he wanted a taste, from who he didn’t know yet, his body made his decisions for him. His hands reached out for you, he wasn’t the type to bark out orders, not like Adler. He pulled you up from his cock and kissed you. He tasted himself off your lips, moaning into the kiss you stroked him from between your bodies.

“Sit on my face.” He whispered into the kiss. 

Giddy from excitement, you stood up, taking Russell with you as Lazar lay down on the couch. He beckoned you, eagerly awaiting to taste you. Positioning yourself to face his legs, you lowered yourself onto his face, you moaned at the first laps of his tongue. He ate you out with fervor, like it was something he was made to do. His hands grasped on your thighs as he stabilized you above him.

Russell watched as you were getting eaten, even with Lazar you couldn’t be still. He made you squirm and mewl in absolute pleasure. Russell’s gaze went from your face, to your pussy, along Lazar’s body, down to Lazar’s thick meaty cock.

It was painfully erect, just begging for a mouth. Russell couldn’t let such a beautiful cock go untouched, seeing as how you were too preoccupied with getting eaten out. He got on his knees in front of Lazar’s member, he wasted no time in sucking Lazar off. The man below him jolted, then his cock twitched in Russell’s mouth.

Lazar just happened to be the biggest cock he’s sucked yet, so he had to make some adjustments to the way he would typically get them off. So he got to work, swirling his tongue around the tip, he stroked as he spit onto Lazar’s member. Humming as he took the man in his mouth, he did his best to throat fuck himself but he couldn’t help but gag. Not that he was able to get very far, given Lazar’s sheer girth.

However, Russell had an idea, he popped off Lazar’s cock and sucked on his finger. He made sure to get it nice and wet before he inserted a finger in Lazar’s puckered hole. The man jolted, the finger in his ass only gave him more motivation to eat Bell like his last meal on earth. Russell bobbed his head up and down Lazar’s shaft, occasionally letting himself gag on it, his saliva wetted his hands and dripped down Lazar’s balls.

You watched as Russell sucked Lazar like it was something he could do professionally, a little part of you was jealous at how good he was at it. But still, atop Lazar’s face you moaned as he tongue fucked you. You felt the vicious lapping of his tongue against your clit, when he started to suck, you knew you were in trouble. Crying out you pressed your hands against Lazar’s chest.

“Baby-” you whined. Russell pulled himself off Lazar’s cock to look at you, as you locked eyes with him, you noticed how fucked out his face was. Drool dripping down his chin, his lips swollen, Lazar was a lucky man indeed. You pulled your boyfriend in for a kiss, familiar tastes were exchanged between you both. It wasn’t long before Russell went back to the task at hand. Stroking him in ways he knew any man would enjoy, he worked him over like he was getting something out of it.

All Lazar could think of was the fact that he was getting his cock sucked by Russell Adler and eating out Bell. Both of whom he never thought he would ever see naked let alone have sex with. He could barely believe that this was all Bell’s idea.

“Shit-” You yelped as he assaulted your clit. “Oh, fuck! I’m coming-!” Was the only warning when you came all over Lazar’s face, but he didn’t stop from there. Holding you in place he lapped and lapped until you stood up from his face and fell over onto the ground. You lied there with a grin as you panted, Lazar really knew how to eat a person out.

Without you on his face, the man had free reign to moan and groan as he watched his CO suck him off with vigor. His eyes glued to the way Russell expertly gave his all to engorge himself with Lazar’s member. The lewd noises in the room mixed well, a very sloppy blowjob, and an edging man.

“Fuck!” Lazar couldn’t help himself, he nestled his fingers in Russell’s hair, but Russell smacked his hand away. Lazar only chuckled, he should’ve known better than to mess with the hair.

Russell worked him over and he did it well, with a finger in his ass and Russell furiously stroked what he couldn’t fit, he knew Lazar wasn’t lasting for long.

You caught your breath, tilting your head to watch as your boyfriend made a mess of it. His saliva, mixed with Lazar’s precum, covered Lazar’s balls, Russell’s chin, and Russell’s hands. You sat up, and crawled to where Lazar’s head lay, you hummed into his hair as he grasped onto you. You kneeled before the arm of the couch as you draped your arms over his chest, your hands reached for his nipples and gently brushed over them. Lazar let out a shameless moan, ushering you over to kiss him. When his lips met yours, his tongue invaded the inside of your mouth, the reserved sweet man you knew wasn’t present in this horny beast before you. 

You pulled away from him, he grabbed at your tits as you knelt beside him. Playing with a nipple you leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Does Russell’s hot mouth make you feel good, Lazar?”

“Y-Yes-!” A strained groan as he tried to hold back coming in Russell’s mouth. “Fuck, that feels so good.” He whispers breathlessly.

You chuckled in his ear. “Baby, look at him.” You grabbed a handful of Lazar’s hair and forced him to watch as Russell gagged on his cock. “Look at how he swallows your cock, the mess you two make.” A snicker. “How precious to see you squirm.”

“Fuck! Bell, Russ, I-I’m-“ Lazar was teetering on the edge, Russell pulled off Lazar’s dick. He took his finger out of Lazar’s ass to work the slick in with both his hands.

Russell smirked. “That’s right, Lazar.” Stroking the man furiously, his voice hoarse and deep. “Fucking come in my hands. Do it. Come on, come on-”

Lazar’s body jolted and writhed as he shouted at his release. Shuddering and shaking, tensing and panting, his cum spurt out and painted Russell’s cheek. His load, large and thick, as it began to drip down from Russell’s face to the couch. However spent Lazar may have looked, Russell didn’t stop stroking, and you didn’t stop flicking at his nipple. The man could barely breathe at the overstimulation, he gently pushed your hand away and recoiled from Russell’s devastatingly amazing hand job. Russell was pleased to see Lazar spent and panting like his life depended on it.

Lazar threw his arm over his eyes, hiding the couple from his blush. His well toned chest rose and fell with his heavy exhausted breaths. “Holy shit.”

Crawling over to Russell, you swiped the cum off his scar with your finger and tasted it. Swallowing, you realized you liked the taste of him. Pulling Russell to the ground, you straddled him as you began licking the cum from his scar and even down his neck.

Lazar watched from the couch, his cock throbbed, as he knew he wanted more.

But they had time. There wasn’t a rush to drain the balls of both Russell and Lazar. To fuck you to cloud nine and stain the couch some more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Bell's Idea which was first posted on my tumblr @ angelwritesstuffs. I take requests there!


End file.
